Something Unpredictable
by WickedSong
Summary: Originally a series of oneshots for Fabang Week on tumblr, now a series of oneshots based on prompts given to me, detailing the relationship of Lucy 'Quinn' Fabray and Michael 'Mike' Robert Chang. Latest oneshot : 'Promises.'
1. Love At First Sight

**Fabang Week.**

* * *

**Day One : Love At First Sight,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : I will be writing oneshots for (hopefully) each day of Fabang Week. I am still shipping Quartie like a boss and see Tike as endgame but I can't deny that I love the idea of this, partially because of the name but also because of all the background moments we've had in the past. I do not own the characters, or the show, Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk and FOX do.**

* * *

Her hair is the colour of golden honey and he wonders for a moment what it would feel like to run his hand through it. He sees that she's talking to two other new cheerleaders now, a tall blonde and Santana Lopez, who he sort of remembers from Middle School. Only sort of because he likes to keep to himself and his classmates have seemed to respect that since he was in Kindergarten. He's well liked enough, just this only happens when he's no longer invisible to everyone else's eyes. Invisibility is good though, his father assures him constantly and his mother nods in agreement. Invisibility means he'll be able to get good grades and go to a top college in four years time. So far away, he muses, just like the girl with the golden hair who keeps catching his attention. She smiles and it's blinding. For once he wishes he wasn't invisible.

Mike is brought out of his silent admiration by Coach Tanaka calling his name and telling him to get into position for practice. "Head in the game, Chang or you're off my team!" the man shouts from the sidelines as Mike stands behind Noah Puckerman. Practice doesn't go amazingly well but that's mostly because his attention is constantly subverted by the pretty Cheerio who is now talking to an impressed-looking Coach Sylvester.

Mike muses that she must be good because in the few weeks he's been at McKinley High he's only heard of horror stories about the short-haired woman with a fearsome gleam in her eye, ruling her Cheer Squad with an iron fist. So he diverts his attention further from football for a couple of seconds as he watches the Cheerios pull off a routine. It's not highly complicated nor is it complete - of course it's not, it's only the second week of practice for sports - but there's something about the girl with the golden hair that has him transfixed. She dances amazingly, doing exactly the same moves as her peers but with a delicacy and elegance that he could liken to a swan.

Again he's brought back to earth by a shout but this time it's from Matt, who's yelling for him to run for the ball. Mike listens and runs and runs and runs, but his eyes are still brought back to the Cheerio, until he's aware that both paths are colliding and he's trying to catch up with the ball and watch her but he can't do both and-

He falls on his back with a thud while the Cheerios scatter and make high pitched screams at him falling into their midst quite literally. All except Golden Hair, who just smirks amusedly.

"Tanaka! Come get your failure!" Coach Sylvester bellows into her bullhorn before sighing at the boy at her feet and then muttering about how football at McKinley is dead while her Head Cheerio follows her. "Freshman!" She clicks her fingers and says into her bullhorn to Golden Hair. "Help him back over and make sure he's not going to die. That is paperwork I do not want to not deal with."

Mike feels like it's a dream coming true when the girl holds her hand out to him with a smile and he takes hers in his. "Thanks," he mutters.

She doesn't reply, only puts his arm around her neck and supports him as she walks over to the football part of the field. Coach thanks her for her efforts and then gives a warning look to Mike. "You're good Chang so you get a second chance but don't make me go all High School Musical on your ass," he growls before stalking off.

"Thanks again," Mike says to Golden Hair and she's about to walk away when he gathers his courage. "What's your name?"

She stops and turns, with a smile. "Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

"Mike, Mike Chang," he replies with a smile back to her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mike. See you around?" she asks. "And you're sure you're not gonna die?" she smirks again.

He nods because now he can see her eyes clearly, a beautiful shade of hazel, again, that transfix him. He doesn't think he'll forget about them in a hurry.

"See you around Quinn."

He already feels like he's fallen for her.

* * *

**So tomorrow the theme is dance lessons so you can expect another oneshot to be posted sometime then. Hope you enjoy this and if you did, please review!**

**WickedSong x**


	2. Dance Lessons

**Fabang Week.**

* * *

**Dance Lessons,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer : In the first chapter.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray stands outside the dance studio and knocks the door. It seems to be closed right now so she cups her hands over her eyes and peers closer in trying to see if she can see any sign of movement inside. None. She sighs disappointedly. Apparently the owners of P&C Dance Studios are the best money could buy in Ohio and she needs the help urgently. While she had been fairly athletic in High School, in the glee club, on the Cheerios, her accident had happened so close to graduation that she hadn't continued the enjoyed hobby once she had arrived at Yale, instead focusing all her attention on classes.

Now it's six years after she graduated as one of the top in her Business class and she's in town for her cousin's wedding. She's a bridesmaid and her cousin has had the crazy idea that all the bridesmaids and groomsmen should be dancing on the floor midway through the bride and groom's first dance as man and wife. Quinn wanted to call her crazy when she had that gem of an idea but a nudge in the side from her mother told her that it wasn't the time or place.

She doesn't want to make a fool of herself in front of everyone and while she isn't completely sure she needs the help she thinks that it's better to be safe than sorry in this scenario. In any scenario really.

She knocks the door of the studio again and then calls, "I had an appointment for three o'clock, under Fabray!" Resigned to the fact that no one is coming she sighs and begins to walk away when the door opens.

"Miss. Fabray!" a female calls and she turns to find a petite middle-aged woman, a secretary obviously, usher her inside. "Sorry, we've been busy today with a dance class for under fives so it's been kinda noisy. Mr. Chang will be finished in five and should be with you shortly." Quinn sits on one of the seats beside a coffee table with magazines all over it. "Would you like something to drink while you're waiting?" asks the woman but Quinn smiles politely.

"I'll be fine," she saids in a reassuring tone.

There's a cry of "Billy hit my nose!" and "Well, if you didn't stand so close to me it wouldn't have happened!" and the secretary rolls her eyes before muttering a quick apology and walking back into the main studio.

Quinn picks up a magazine and glances at it because that's all she can do before she hears a shocked gasp and looking up she's faced with the smirking Santana Lopez standing in front of her. Now a hot shot lawyer the latina looks smart in a suit, a briefcase by her side as she sits beside the blonde.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" she ventures with a smile. "We thought you'd all but forgotten about little old Lima once the bright lights of Yale called you."

Quinn feels guilty, and looks down. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't come home a lot just when mom needed me and at holidays. I always meant to look you guys up but-"

Santana sits back. "Look, I get it," she begins, "everyone was scattered. Why are you back now? Why are you _here_?"

"My cousin's wedding," Quinn replies, "and I haven't danced for years so I don't want to make a fool of myself."

Santana gives her a chuckle. "If there is one thing you aren't Quinn Fabray it's a fool."

Quinn gives a small laugh back and then sits back in her own seat. "What are you doing here yourself?"

Santana looks surprised for a moment. "Did you not know?" Upon seeing confusion cross Quinn's face she explains, "Britt is the co-founder of the studio. She needed me to pick up some things for her while she's in L.A. working on a music video."

Quinn is also shocked that the two are still together after all this time but by the same token it isn't as weird as some may expect. To everyone's surprise some of the couples formed in the New Directions are still together such as Finn and Rachel and Sam and Mercedes.

"Co-founder?" questions Quinn.

"Yeah with Mike, Mike Chang, remember?"

Quinn nods and she realises. Mr. Chang. P&C Dance Studios. Pierce and Chang Dance Studios.

"Well that is a blast from the past," she mutters to herself. Santana nods and then looks at her watch.

"I got to go." She hands Quinn a business card. "Call one day and we'll set up a good old fashioned glee pow-wow when everyone's back in town."

Quinn gives a thumbs up and a smile. "Gotcha."

Santana leaves and in that moment about ten hyped up youngsters burst from the main studio room, a man behind them smiling and saying he'll see them the same time tomorrow. _Must be some sort of summer camp_, muses Quinn. Once the kids are away with their parents the secretary comes to Quinn and shows her to the dance studio where she comes face to face with Michael Chang.

Mike looks surprised to see her when he turns around and she gives a nervous and awkward smile in his direction. Both are unsure what to do, hug, just wave, until Mike takes the initiative, walks over to her and gives her a quick squeeze of a hug. She laughs.

"I haven't seen you in-"

"Five years?" guesses Quinn. "For the New Directions reunion."

Mike nods and smiles. "It's great to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I need dance lessons," she says, putting her bag on the floor and shrugging.

Mike shakes his head now. "What? I seem to recall you had pretty good moves, Fabray."

She tilts her head. "I haven't had those since senior year."

Mike notes that her mood changes when she talks about her accident but still gives a small smile to her. "You have it in you Quinn. Accident be damned, you tore up the stage at Nationals that year."

She smiles politely again. "Well, this is different. My cousin's getting married and I need to learn a basic waltz."

Mike claps his hands together and nods. "Well, since you're an old friend, let's get to it."

* * *

After a period of warming up, Mike takes her hand in his, puts his hand on her waist and lifts her other hand so that it's resting on his shoulder. He then begins to gently whirl around the floor with her and she holds on while he directs her movements.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, and dip." He adds the dip unexpectedly and she gives a laugh of delight and some degree of fear but he pulls her back up and then continues the usual chanting of '1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 and twirl.'

She finds that the silence between them is odd but not because they were that close in high school only because she wants to talk to him. She always wanted to talk to him in some way, ever since he fell that day near the cheerleaders and then she had to help him back over to the footballers.

"So how was Yale?" he finally asks as they continue moving gracefully along the floor.

Quinn smiles. "Great," is all she can say to describe it even if there other words she could use. It was in all honesty the best four years of her life. She felt challenged all the time, she felt happy and like she could do anything. Sure sometimes the pressure got to her and she would crumble but she had learned at a young age that you just had to pull yourself back together and hope for the best in those situations. "What about Chicago?"

"I danced for a couple of years," Mike concedes, "and it was an amazing opportunity but then I had an injury so I had to come back home, recuperate. Britt and Santana still live here part time so they visited a lot and then Britt brought up the idea of the studio."

"How's Tina?"

"Married, last I heard," Mike says with a shrug and Quinn is stunned. They aren't together.

"You were engaged the last I..." and now she realises that they hadn't simply not invited her to the wedding, it was just the wedding didn't happen. "I'm sorry Mike, I..."

He shakes his head. "Not your fault and not mine and not Tina's. We just...weren't meant to be."

"How long have you two-"

"Five years," he tells her. "She met Kyle two years later and they got married earlier this year. I'm happy for her, honestly."

Quinn can tell that he means it.

He smiles and twirls her again, pulling her into the waltz position once more as he makes them glide around the floor together, effortlessly.

She smiles up at him. "You know, you're a great partner," she points out.

He gives a modest grin and shake of the head.

"No, honest," she assures him. "I was wondering..." She's nervous for some reason and she doesn't know why. "Do you maybe want to come to the wedding with me." She didn't realise she was going in that direction but continues, and hastily adds, "as a friend obviously, to the reception. I'd have the best partner there." She giggles and he bows and takes her hand.

"I'd be honoured."

There's some butterflies in the pit of her stomach but she pushes them away. "Great," is again the only word she can think of.

They exchange numbers and she leaves the studio wondering if there's any other time she'd need dance lessons.

* * *

**Tomorrow is their first date so we'll see where the wind blows my muse for that one.**

**If you like please leave a review, :)**

**WickedSong x**


	3. First Date

**Fabang Week.**

* * *

**First Date,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer : In the first chapter.**

* * *

It isn't until a month after he had accompanied Quinn to her cousin's wedding that Mike manages to find the courage to locate her number in his cell phone and press the call button. There's silence and then the series of rings begin blaring out. He stands in the middle of his living room, pacing as he thinks a multitude of things. Perhaps she's deleted his number? Perhaps she wanted the whole wedding thing to be a one time deal? Perhaps-

"Quinn Fabray here, how can I help you?"

"That's awfully formal isn't it?" he asks with a joking tone. She giggles over the receiver.

"Sorry, this is my work number," she informs him . He can somehow _hear _her smile so he's slightly reassured in what he's about to do.

"I won't keep you," he promises and he hears her give a disapproving noise.

"It's alright, business is kinda slow today anyway," she reveals in a sort of disappointed manner. Her voice begins to perk up however and he's lost the opportunity to ask her what's the matter.

"What did you want?" she asks. Her tone is expectant so he clears his throat, momentarily considers throwing the cell phone down and insisting that the phone call never happened because he's really nervous, but then suddenly an ease washes over him and he asks,

"Do you want to go out sometime? When you're back in Lima maybe?"

There's silence. For a moment Mike believes she's hung up but he can still hear her on the other end, so he begins to believe that she's probably laughing at him, or trying to figure out a way to let him down gently or-

"Sure," she replies. He's stunned but again he can _hear _her smile. Suddenly he feels much less of a nervous wreck than he had been. "I'll be back next week to visit my mom for a while. "Breadstix and a movie?"

"Breadstix and a movie," he repeats.

She apologises profusely when she has to hang up because of some big conference call with a company - she's a big time exec at a magazine now, writing and editing, going places - and promises to call him about a day for them to go out. She almost - and she probably thinks he didn't pick up on this - says their 'date'.

He can't stop grinning the entire night.

* * *

In his car outside of the Fabray household, the now-twenty eight year old Mike Chang feels like he's a teenager again and not just any but the nervous and invisible freshman whose first impression of Quinn Fabray was lovely golden hair, a beautiful smile and an elegance while she danced that always transfixed him. Of course he had changed from then, he had grown, he was louder, more involved, had seen a world of experience at his fingertips when he had danced in Chicago.

He wipes his sweaty palms on his trousers and then walks up to the door, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He isn't sure what he's going to call this night but a part of him certainly wants it to go in the direction of a date. And then another part of him wants it to go in the direction of a second date but he can't really afford to think that far ahead yet, especially when he's just the fool outside the door with flowers.

The door opens and Judy Fabray smiles. "Quinnie, your date's here."

"Mom, it's not a-" Quinn seems to lose her train of thought when she steps beside her mother to see Mike with the flowers and a grin on his face. She grins in response and takes them from him. Her silent 'date' is lost as she sniffs the lovely bouquet she's just received.

"Not a date?" asks Judy with a laugh and then nods. "Okay, whatever it is you crazy kids are calling it these days." She takes the flowers from her daughter and then waves the two off, closing the door behind her, leaving an awkward silence in the car as they drive to Breadstix.

Her hair is longer now, back to about the same length it was in Freshman year but it's now a darker shade of brown, bordering on auburn. He had expressed his surprise at the wedding but she had understood and explained that it was something from her past as Lucy Fabray. He had assured her that he may have first locked eyes on the mysterious girl with golden hair but he also liked the way it was now. As long as she still has her smile, her wonderful laugh and big heart she's still Quinn Fabray and that's all he wants.

"So...how's business?" ventures the woman beside him as a topic of conversation. Mike nods.

"Fairly steady. Kids are still out for summer so we have the dance classes in the mornings and afternoons, not to mention our classes for adults and the elderly." He shrugs. "Not as bad as it could be given that the economy got better, thankfully." He gives a thoughtful pause. "What about you? You're a big name in the magazine industry now, aren't you?"

"It's a dying industry," comments Quinn with a small smile which seems to slowly fade. "The internet is slowly killing us." She shakes her head. "I'm thinking about quitting actually."

Mike is intrigued. "Really?"

She nods and her face seems to literally light up. "I want to write still, but I'd like to try my hand at a novel or short stories or something. My dream is to be a published author one day."

"The whole acting thing didn't work out?"

She nods. "I did half a semester in acting class and realised it just wasn't the thing for me. Leave the theatrics to Rachel, thank you very much."

The mention of Rachel Berry, now a rising star in New York on Broadway brings with it the reminising of the old high school days, even after they've finished their dinner at Breadstix.

"Tell me! Come on, you have to tell me now!"

Quinn shakes her head with a grin. "No, you'll never know, Michael Chang."

"Full naming me, Lucy?"

She gasps in mock annoyance but breaks the character quick enough to give a sly smile. "Fine." With a thoughtful gaze she looks at her hands on the table. "Best male dancer in the New Directions? Finn." She shrugs her shoulders. "I know, I know you thought it was going to be Puck but no, Finn just moved me with his elegance."

"You're a mean one, Lucy, you know that?"

He's surprised when she lets the accidental slip of her first real name slide. He had said it before and it just came out again. "We all know who the best female dancer was though?" she says with a wistful sigh. "Brittany."

"You."

They say it at the same time.

Again there's that grin and he hopes his face hasn't melted into this gooey look but he knows it has.

* * *

The pair decide to opt out of a movie for the night, settling instead for coffee at his apartment.

"This is a great place," calls out Quinn as she admires the small place he had secured for himself after he had decided on staying in Lima for a while longer to set up the dance studio with Brittany. Of course a while longer had turned into years when he found the simple joy in teaching. In passing on his experience and talent to the youngsters who walked through the doors. Nothing could replace that even when he tried to go back to his dance troupe in Chicago.

He walks out of the kitchen with coffee and cake and sets it on the table. Quinn settles beside him on the couch and he puts the tv on but after a moment turns it off since there's nothing on and he'd much rather just be talking to Quinn.

"So what are the plans for the future of P&C then?" she questions, both hands around her cup, her hazel eyes looking at him in genuine interest.

Mike gives a smile. "We're going to expand, through Ohio. We already got a space in Cleveland which should make a great studio and renovations start next month with Britt's approval. She's the brains behind the whole operation." Mike nods, for if it wasn't for Brittany's bright idea one day, P&C Dance Studios wouldn't exist.

"Why there?" Quinn asks, leaning back on the couch.

"Britt and Santana are relocating there. Santana got a job and they want to start a family."

"Wow, they're going to have kids?"

They aren't the first glee couple to do so, Sam and Mercedes already welcoming a little one into the world a year earlier and Kurt and his fiance in New York going through the rigorous motions of adoption currently but still...

"Do you ever feel like everyone else moved on and you stood still?" Quinn asks. If she had asked any other guy they may have run and hid, especially on what's meant to be a first date. But not Mike. Never Mike.

He shakes his head like he really believes this isn't the case. "You just managed to fly so far away, you don't realise it but you've grown Lu-Quinn."

"You can call me Lucy you know?" she tells him. "It isn't a banned name anymore."

Another grin, she has this weird effect on him now, well and truly.

* * *

He walks her to her door and he's hesitant and so is she but they kiss, a wonderfully open first kiss, one which spells out that the future is full of many possibilities, not far out of their reach. She tells him thank you and he replies with a courtaeous bow, asking when they can see each other again.

She gives him another smile and says that they'll definitely see that movie on their second date. She stops before she says date but he nods to her and she says it, something which makes his heart soar.

With one last peck on his cheek, Quinn goes inside.

Mike smiles, this really is the start of something.

* * *

**Tomorrow's theme is assuming their relationship and I actually do have a fun idea for that one which may mean we see an appearance from some of our other favourite gleeks so see you then. Leave a review if you liked and thank you as always,**

**WickedSong x**


	4. Assuming Their Relationship

**Fabang Week.**

* * *

**Day Four, Assuming Their Relationship,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer : In the first chapter.**

* * *

It's at the wedding of Kurt and his fiance, Nicholas, that the issue of what kind of relationship she and Mike have comes to the fore of Quinn's mind. They've been 'seeing' each other for nearly three months, they're more or less each others dates to this happy occasion and they've fooled around on more than one occasion although they haven't had sex yet. She's happy when she's with him, he makes her feel safe and secure and the prospect of moving back to Lima to write her first novel - and to be closer to him - has crossed her mind although she hasn't said anything to anyone about that particular plan.

Mike is spinning her across the dancefloor and then the song ends. They clap for the band and Quinn grins as Mike bows to her and kisses her hand. He's always been such a gentleman. She had thought going to the wedding together would be awkward considering that Tina and her husband are there but the other woman seems perfectly content with the road her life took, four months pregnant and living in New York, teaching at a performing arts school.

As Brittany grabs Mike up on the floor to take part in an energetic routine while Santana sings for the happy couple, Quinn sits at a table with Sam, Mercedes and their son, Jason, who at just a year old is almost the spitting image of his father. Quinn smiles fondly at the baby boy and his parents before looking back into the crowd.

"So what's going on with you two?" Sam asks, with no tact whatsoever and Quinn turns to him with a deathly glare and her arms crossed. Sam holds his arms up in defense and gives a light chuckle. "Woah, if looks could kill, Fabray."

"Ignore him, Quinn," Mercedes tells her best friend, while looking to her husband. She then turns back to the other woman. "But yeah, what he asked?" She grins. Quinn can't ignore the infectious grin. Her face splits into a wide smile which causes Mercedes to hit her arm repeatedly in a motion of 'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.'

Quinn laughs. Once both Mercedes and Sam are silent she explans, "I took lessons at his dance studio before my cousin's wedding. He went with me to it and we went on a date about three months ago and we've been seeing each other ever since."

"So you're dating?" questions Sam. Quinn shakes her head.  
"We're not exclusive or anything," she clarifies. "Just figuring out what the hell this thing is really. I mean, I think we all saw Mike and Tina as being forever so..."

"So what?" Mercedes asks with a shrug of her shoulders. She takes Quinn's hand in her own. "He makes you happy, Quinn, that's all that really matters in the end." With a fond smile to Sam and then her son, she turns back to her friend. "Maybe you and Mike can be forever? Have you thought about that?"

Quinn is flustered by the question. She can admit that she hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"Go for it," encourages Sam. "He's obviously crazy about you." He gestures to the man on the dance floor and Quinn can see that he's trying to get her attention to dance before walking up to the table and holding his hand out as the opening strains of a Rachel and Finn duet fills the room.

Quinn takes his hand without hesitance and they walk onto the floor. She recognises the tune, it's 'Faithfully'. With her arms around Mike's neck and his around her waist she's quiet, and he picks up on this.

"What's the matter?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing." Her eyes catch Kurt and Nicholas on the floor in each other's arms and she smiles happily. While Kurt and Blaine had broken up at the beginning of his time in New York, where he had moved despite not getting into NYADA, but the two had reunited three years later, only to break up again the following year. He had dated sporadically through the years but had found his perfect match in Nicholas, a basketball player who, incidentally had been at McKinley, although he was a junior when Kurt had been a senior.

"C'mon," Mike started, "I know it's not nothing."

"It's just," she began, wondering how to phrase this next question, "I was wondering what we are?" She felt so nervous and felt stupid for the feeling in the first place.

Mike looked slightly taken aback by the question but smiled at her. "Well, I've wanted to ask you but will you be my girlfriend?"  
She laughed at the nervous look that took over his face and she fondly put a hand through his hair. "I would love to."

Rachel and Finn finished singing to raptorous applause all but from the newest official couple on the dance floor, as their relationship was cemented by a kiss.

* * *

**I am really enjoying this week, especially on tumblr since all the gif/photosets are awesome and the fics are awesome and the shippers are awesome! I credit scared-like-me from tumblr for the invention of the Kurt x Nicholas ship because she totally has me on-board a ship with Kurt and a guy he passed in the hallway! Four for you Coral, four for you!**

**Tomorrow's theme is college so see you then! :)**

**WickedSong x**


	5. College

**Fabang Week.**

* * *

**Day Five, College,  
**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : I do not own Glee, FOX do. Also, this isn't my best work for this week but just bear with it.**

* * *

Mike remembers his first notable conversation with Quinn after high school well.

He's in Lima to surprise Tina with a visit and to catch up with his other school friends. He arrives at her house to find Tina and Quinn giggling over Skype and smiles fondly at the fact that his girlfriend managed to stay in contact with all their friends and himself. She's always been the cool, calm, collected and organised one so he thinks that it's no wonder.

"Guess who?" Mike says and Tina turns around, her eyes wide with shock and surprise as she quickly forgets Quinn on the other end of the conversation and rushes to her boyfriend, planting a huge kiss on his lips. He returns it hungrily until there's a polite cough on the other side. The two turn to the other girl and give smiles in her direction.

"Sorry," Tina says, taking Mike's arm and leading him over to her bed where they sit, sharing the laptop on their knees, while holding hands. "We haven't seen each other in a couple of months, cut us some slack."  
Quinn nods. "Noted," she replies. She turns to Mike but before she can say anything there's a shrill voice ringing from downstairs and Tina quickly has to excuse herself to see what her mother wants.

Mike turns to the laptop and there's this undeniable awkward silence filling the air. He and Quinn had never been exceptionally close, despite the huge crush he had harboured on her during Freshman and Sophomore year. He had been invisible to her and he had moved on quite rightly so.

"So, how's Yale?" he finally ventures, thinking it's probably the most natural route of conversation.

She gives a small smile and for a minute he's sure it's forced. She quickly answers, "It's amazing."

"But?"

"There has to be a but?" she challenges, her arms now folded.

Mike grins. "Of course, when you start something with 'it's amazing'," he says it in a dramatised accent, his voice going much higher at the end of the second word which makes her laugh, "it means there's something wrong."

She shrugs. "I do mean it when I say it's amazing but-"

"Here it is," he interjects.

"Let me finish," she demands with the urge to laugh growing ever stronger. "It's just I sometimes get homesick. I'm glad I'm out of Lima, I just miss everyone. Plus, I feel like I'm not good enough." She sighs. "These are genuises - I'm me.

He feels honoured somehow that she's chosen to bare her soul and her fears with him, probably because with everyone scattered it's hard to find anyone else to do that with. Mike knows how it feels. He's felt it too. "And you're Quinn Fabray," he tells her. "The strongest girl any of us knows. You took a lot of shit at McKinley, in Lima, don't let that define your future." He waits for a moment. "A wise girl once told me that you can't change your past but you can let go and start your future."

"Tina?"

"No, you."

Quinn looks momentarily shocked that he remembered her speech from over a year ago when she had first been accepted into Yale and Mike just smiles again at her.

Tina arrives back at that point muttering about her mother and something to do with dinner and she settles back on the bed, Mike's arm around her.

They say a goodbye to Quinn but not before she looks directly at Mike, gives a smile that isn't forced any longer, looks as strong as she's always been inside and says thank you.

* * *

**Yeah so it's not good in the slightest but it was hard to do because I kinda wanted everything in this week to fit in with what I've written so far and this was the only one that allowed them to kindle a relationship in the future.**

**So, tomorrow is living together. Not really sure where I'm gonna go with that one yet but we'll see :)**

**Reviews are love so please leave one?**

**WickedSong x**


	6. Living Together

**Fabang Week.**

* * *

**Day Six, Living Together,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer : In the first chapter.**

* * *

It's a year after they made their relationship official at Kurt's wedding that Quinn and Mike decide to take the next major step in their relationship - living together. At first there's a debate about where to go, whether he should move to New York to be with her and leave behind the studio with the extra staff he's hired as they expanded or whether she should move to Lima and finally quit the job which keeps interfering with her plans to realise her ambition to write a novel. Of course she's hesitant to do so. The magazine industry has been her life for the last four years and she doesn't want to give it up that easily.

For a while it seems like the idea of moving in together is going to be a challenge until Mike declares one day that he got a job - as a dance instructor at a high paying performing arts school - in New York. Quinn almost jumps for joy when he tells her this over video chat but she's sure to ask if this is what he really wants. He assures her that as long as he gets to teach dance - to pass that part of himself onto a future generation he is more than okay. Plus, he tells her, Brittany still lives a manageable distance from the studio that started it all.

Quinn double, triple and quadruple checks that he's fine with the move before they put the plans for him to move to Quinn's apartment concrete. She loves him, she loves him more than she thought possible and the idea of him resenting her years down the line gives her an icy chill down her spine. She had to watch that kind of loveless arrangement with her parents and the idea of repeating that with Mike is something she never wants to happen.

One look into those kind eyes and she's reminded that that could never happen. Mike is nothing like Russell Fabray and she's grown enough to not be like her mother.

The plans are set into motion and three months later Mike is fully settled in his new job and new home in New York with Quinn.

She enjoys the big city life but she knows deep inside that if the time came that they were ready to marry or have kids she would consider the idea of moving back to Lima to raise them. Rachel is pregnant and she and Finn are fully committed to raising their children in the city but Quinn doesn't know if she would want that as well.

She comes home one day to the smell of something delicious.

"Are you in the kitchen?" she calls out to Mike while placing her keys on the small table by the door. She hears the clatter of pots and pans so she takes that as her unofficial answer as she checks through the mail. There's nothing of import as she walks to the kitchen and pokes her head around the door.

She realises when she sees the headphones in Mike's ears as he dances around the kitchen why there was no reply when she asked. She leans on the doorframe, amused as he sings to himself, before he turns around and sees her.

"Oh, hey there." His smile is incredibly sheepish and he wraps her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. "How was your day?"

It was a weekend so while Quinn was working, Mike had the day off. She shrugs off her coat and hangs it on the nail by the door. "Oh the usual. The prospect of being fired keeps coming up but..." Her smile is weak.

She sits down and Mike does so as well, serving them dinner as he does so. "You know you should just leave. You already have most of your book done. It's really good you know?"

"You have to say that," Quinn tells him but he shakes his head.

"I mean it, I mean it!" he assures her. "I'd buy all the copies, you know, if we could afford it." He laughs.

They eat in an easy silence and find themselves on the couch while Mike flicks through channel upon channel. Quinn snuggles up next to him and is faced with the fact that she wouldn't want to be anywhere but here, as she reaches up and places a sneaky kiss upon his lips, which he returns with a smile.

* * *

**Definitely not my best but I wasn't entirely sure what avenue to take with this one today. Anyway tomorrow is the last day (it went by so fast :'() and that means the last theme, which is 'Death.' I have been fluffy all week long so I will warn you there shall be some major angsting tomorrow.**

**WickedSong x**


	7. Death

**Fabang Week.**

* * *

**Day Seven, Death,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer : In the first chapter. **

* * *

Quinn is days shy of turning seventy-four when she peacefully dies in her sleep. Mike finds her in her favourite worn out armchair. Most nights she'd fall asleep there because due to old age the injuries from her high school accident became more pronounced and she couldn't walk as well as she used to. Mike tries to wake her up, calling her name, but he knows as soon as he touches her frail hand that she's gone.

At first he doesn't know what to do without the woman who has been by his side for almost forty-six years, since that first date where he had been so nervous but where everything had turned out perfectly. For a couple of moments he sits in contemplative silence by her side, his hand in hers as he gently traces circles, something that used to calm her down. He knows he should phone an ambulance soon but he's numb with shock and the prospect of having to let go of her hand is too much for him to bear.

So he waits. And as he waits he thinks of their life together. They married a year after he moved to New York and moved back to Lima four years after marrying, Quinn falling pregnant during the publishing stages of her first book, with their first daughter, Julia Lucy Chang. By the time Julia was seven years old, they were expecting again, a beautiful baby boy with the same hazel eyes as his mother but the kind smile of his father. Quinn had been over the moon that both their children had inherited that. He was named Robert Michael Chang, with Mike wishing to honour his maternal grandfather who had recently passed away and his father's side of the family as well. They had thought that had been their family, and with Beth a fixture in their lives also after she and Quinn reconnected during her stay in New York (Mike doted on her and she showed nothing but absolute adoration in return) they seemed complete.

However, when Robert was two, and Quinn and Mike both in their early forties, they found she was pregnant again. They had been hesitant but after a smooth nine months they welcomed their third child together into the world, Judy Morgan Chang.

Mike recalls his mother-in-law's tears when they revealed the name. He's brought back to the present now and he turns to tell Quinn what he's just remembered. That's when the tears fill his eyes and he grips onto her hand tighter because the idea of her being in a place he can't reach her now, talk to her, hear her laugh, hurts. It more than hurts actually, it tears him apart inside.

He finally manages to let go of her hand and grab the phone, punching the number in and knowing every ring of the phone means he's one step closer to the end of his time with his wife.

* * *

Quinn had gained quite a following with her novels but her funeral is a relatively quiet affair in the church in Lima where she grew up. Mike knows deep inside that she would want it that way. Their children are in attendance, holding Mike up during the day, Julia with her spouse and children and Robert and Judy with their significant others. It's taken them a little longer than their older sister to settle down but Mike doesn't worry; it took him and Quinn years and years after they first met to have a relationship.

Others at the funeral include friends of the family, her cousins, Beth Corcoran with her husband and Quinn's eldest grandchild, a girl the spitting image of Quinn and the former New Directions who are still alive. Kurt with Nicholas, a lone Rachel, looking frail and upset, a somber-looking Brittany, Mercedes crying on Sam's shoulder, while holding Tina's hand. Joe, Rory and Sugar are there also. Lauren's there as well, she and Puck had been married but he had died in a tragic car accident nearly fifteen years ago while Artie had passed away five years ago.

There are hymms and speeches and dedications to the lives that his wife touched and Mike knows he's crying, he has been strong ever since the day he found her in her tattered armchair by the bookcase, but now, with his kids by his side he feels more confident in the fact that they'll help him through this.

* * *

They lower the grave into the ground and Mike reads the tombstone, _'Lucy Quinn Fabray, 1994-2068, Grandmother, Mother, Wife, Daughter & Friend.' _He thinks the titles on the grave are enough to do justice to the kind of person she was really, the kind who overcame every hardship to get where she was. Everyone leaves but he remains there with a single flower in his hand. While Judy insists she stand by him, he tells her to go inside and say thank you to people for coming.

Once he's alone, he stands there and again, tears are in his eyes and this time they're pouring down his face and he can't stem them however hard he tries. He understands that they're growing older, that this means more and more times that this is going to happen but he just didn't see it coming. Just like when they had to say goodbye to Finn, or Santana, or Puck or Artie. When he had to say goodbye to his grandparents and his own parents. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it, and he wonders how much they'll all grieve when he's also with his wife.

"Thank you for always shining your light on me," Mike starts, after clearing his throat and while he feels strange talking to a grave but Julia was trying to encourage him to do something like this, saying that it was good for him to get all his feelings out. He's decided to listen to her. "Even when it was in Freshman year and the first time I saw you. You were like an angel, you know, my angel. I'll always believe that," he said nodding his head, "that God threw us back on each other's paths after all that for that reason." He gives a laugh that's restrained by the lump in his throat. "You gave me the honour of the best life, Lucy, and I will always love you for that."

He lays the flower on her grave and alone, stalks back into the funeral home.

* * *

**So this brings the week to a close but not the end of my Fabang fanfiction. **

**Box5angel asked me in a PM if I would consider turning this into a fully fledged series of oneshots based on prompts I got from others and I have to admit, I had been thinking of doing that myself, in the same vein as my Samcedes prompt story 'These Small Hours.' So if you have a prompt, send it my way either in a PM here or via my tumblr wickedsong . tumblr . com (no spaces).**

**I hope you enjoyed my attempts at writing this couple this week. I feel like they are a pair who could have really complimented each other if the pairing had been on RIB's radar in the first three seasons and Mike hadn't been relegated to a background spot while Quinn's character was effed over repeatedly.**

**So please leave me some reviews with your thoughts and send in those prompts for 'Something Unpredictable.'**

**WickedSong x**


	8. Secrets For Two

**Secrets For Two,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : In the first chapter. This is a prompt from box5angel, a wonderfully loyal reviewer of my stories, who asked for Fabang going out on a date in secret and meeting another secret couple along the way. Obviously it's AU from both my oneshots this week and the show (as it's the summer before senior year) but I was happy as a clam to take it on! This is also for yellowblowngreen on tumblr as it is her birthday today and she wanted me to update something so here it is! :D Hope you enjoy and happy reading to all!**

* * *

"I think we should go out for dinner."

Mike has one arm around her shoulders, draped lazily, as the two enjoy a movie on her couch on a bright summer's afternoon. They're not really paying much attention to the movie and more to one another when Mike blurts out his statement. Quinn draws back from him and sighs, clutches her knees to her chest and shakes her head. She knew this was coming. Ever since right before Nationals in New York the two had sparked an unlikely friendship and after the complete detrioriation of his year long relationship with Tina, Quinn was a welcome companion to him. Quickly this friendship had formed into something more; something that the two weren't overly keen to label, even if they enjoyed the close comfort and the feel of the other's lips upon their own.

Now it was July, a full three weeks after that first surprise kiss following a glee club picnic, where Mike and Tina had kept their distance after more or less amicably deciding upon being friends.

"And I think we should keep this going for a little while longer," protests Quinn finally in reply to the desire he has voiced.

They had both agreed to keep whatever they may have to themselves, in order to avoid the drama that usually came with the forming of a new glee relationship, especially when it happened so close to both of their break ups with Finn and Tina.

_Slow and steady, slow and steady_, is the mantra Quinn constantly uses in relation to their - whatever it is.

Mike grins, as if he was expecting this reaction and scoots closer to her. She allows him to wrap his arms around her, as she's taken a new found interest in the romantic comedy they put on an hour ago. "Hear me out," he explains. "There's a senior discount on Wednesday nights all throughout the summer at Breadstix. I figure that no one we know is likely to go, not even Santana, on that night, because it's mostly seniors 'cause of their discount."

She looks as if she's pondering the idea, expertly weighing the pros and cons of her decision.

Mike kisses the top of her head. "But if you don't want to," he assures her, "we don't have to."

A moment of silence passes, in which Mike laughs at something that a character does in the movie. With a deep breath she clasps his hand in her own. She's still scared and hesitant and so is he and they need to both show each other somehing they've never had before. Slow and steady be dammed, she thinks with a care-free nature, she can have one nice date with her - whatever he is.

* * *

So the next Wednesday finds the new pair at a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. There's murmurs in the air but a silence at the table, as Quinn restlessly looks at her menu, then down at the table, then the menu again, then the door, then the menu, then the-

"Are you alright?"

Mike's hand on top of hers is reassuring and she nods. They both order. Quinn feels comfortable enough, engaging in a conversation with the boy across from her. He sees her, she realises. He's been so quiet for so long that he's observed what maybe no one else has. She hadn't planned to fall back into something as comfortable and warm as a relationship so soon after Finn dumped her but with Mike all those rules go out of the window. He lets her be Quinn, bruised, battered and broken, he lets her cry and still makes her feel like the most special girl in the world, even if there is the niggle of doubt of whether they went into this headfirst and too fast.

It's too late to slow down now so they both just throw the consequences out of the window.

Just as she sips some of her diet coke she hears an unrestrained laugh, followed by the loud voice of...Taylor Lautner? She turns around knowing that's not right and that's when she almost ducks under the table in a move only reserved for those stupid romantic comedies. It's Mercedes. With Sam. On a date?

Mike notices the shift in the air as she looks around unsure.

"Are you alright?" he repeats as he again places his hand on top of hers.

Instead of being reassured this time Quinn shakes his hand off. As subtley as she can she jerks her head towards a table a little bit ahead of theirs, where Sam and Mercedes - _on a date _- are being seated.

Mike doesn't understand her quick movements, a crease in his eyebrow as his confusion grows. Quinn puts her hand on her forehead and leans her elbow on the table, jerking that in their general direction again.

Still confused as ever Mike roams his eyes around the restaurant before his eyes lock with Sam who looks as worried as Quinn did. He begins to panic also, as he waves hesitantly to his friend and Sam waves back.

"Oh my God, what are they doing here? _Together_?" Quinn says in a panicked voice. Her shock at seeing the most unlikely pair together has completely diminished quickly and now her main concern is the fact that the secret relationship she and Mike have tried so hard to protect is going to be exposed sooner rather than later to one of her best friends and one of his.

Mike comforts her with a shooshing sound, asking their waiter for the cheque. He takes Quinn's hand and she doesn't shake him off this time, tightly, and whispers, "We'll slip out and it'll be like they never saw us."

She nods and with that quick relief she wonders about the other couple.

"Although it's looks like they're about as secret as we are, don't you think?"

It's at this point Quinn has the courage to turn around and face her ex-boyfriend and soul sister to find them doing exactly the same to her and Mike.

There's a wordless, silent communication between the couples, Mercedes gives a smile and a small nod, Sam grins and also nods, with Quinn and Mike returning the favour. They've made a pact, a non-verbal contract that their relationships are still safely secret, and that neither will rat out the other.

Quinn and Mike leave, with nothing but relief on their minds and he kisses her once they're safely shielded away from the world in his car and she finally wants to say it - Mike Chang is her boyfriend.

* * *

**So thoughts, feelings? I really love writing for these two now so please send more prompts my way via tumblr or PM on this site. I have another one in the pipeline which will be for this story but still ties my otp and these guys together so look out for that soon.**

**I think my updating schedule, since they're both prompt stories and I have some to do for each will be an update for this and then an update for These Small Hours, so that will be updated next, sometime this week.**

**WickedSong x**


	9. The In Laws

**The In-Laws,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : In the first chapter. A short one but fun nonetheless. This is from purplefreak2693, who asked for a oneshot where one of Quinn and Mike's children becomes engaged to the child of a certain other former New Directions couple (I'll give you a hint, they're my otp). So happy reading and hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Quinn notes how nervous Mike is, as he adjusts his tie so many times she loses count, checks his watch endlessly and then resorts to tapping his cutlery against the plate in front of him. They are sitting down to dinner, just the two of them, in their best clothes, awaiting the arrival of their only son - Robert - and his fiancee and her parents - who they were meeting for the first time, following a whirlwind romance, something that worries them to no end. Quinn stands and makes her way over to the counter, cleaning in an attempt to push down the butterflies in her stomach.

Robert's always had a good head on his shoulders, she tries to reason, he must be really sure if he's ready to commit to someone he's known for three months.

_Right?_

There's no time for her to turn to Mike and ask him for reassurance for what seems like the millionth time when the doorbell rings. Mike jumps up almost immediately while Quinn puts down the sponge in her hand. The two look at each other for silent support, and he grasps onto her hand.

Another ring of the doorbell.

She lets Mike open the door and there's an anti-climax as it's just their youngest daughter, Judy, stopping by for something she's sure is in the attic before she goes out for the night herself. Quinn and Mike laugh at each other, they were so worked up, so paranoid.

Now they'll be relax-

The doorbell rings for the third time that night and the butterflies make a massive reappearance as Quinn grabs the handle of the door and there's her baby boy - grinning, while holding the hand of a girl whose face she feels she should know and eyes she's sure she's seen before.

There's the awkward introductions and Robert introduces his fiancee as Hayley Evans.

Both Mike and Quinn do a double take then. They hadn't spoken to Mercedes and Sam in nearly five years, their lives just always seeming to get in the way of keeping in contact with really anyone from the old glee days, but surely this isn't their daughter standing in front of them, engaged to Robert.

_Surely._

The doorbell rings for a fourth time and Quinn and Mike are still staring in mild fascination at Hayley, that it's Robert who goes to answer it, Hayley clinging to his hand to avoid being in the same room as her future in-laws before getting to know them.

Mike turns to Quinn. "It can't be-"

"It'd be a spooky coincidence," his wife says, in a pondering tone, "but come on, she has his eyes."

"But if it-"

Quinn shrugs as she hears footsteps and a man laughing. "We haven't seen them in five..." her voice trails off as she smirks and whispers, "I wish I had made a bet on that."

She watches Mike turn around and then recognition is dawning on everyone's face in the room, apart from the newly-engaged couple, as Mercedes Jones-Evans gives a small shriek of delight and walks towards Quinn. "Well aren't you sight for sore eyes!"

Quinn returns the infectious smile and shriek and laughs, holding her arms out, bringing her soul sister in for a hug that is long overdue.

In that time Mike and Sam give each other a bro-handshake and Mike turns to his son and future daughter-in-law. "I can't believe you didn't tell us she was an Evans!"

Both Robert and Hayley look at each other, obviously in surprise as well. "We had no idea," he says.

"How did we have no idea?" Hayley follows in a voice that sounds utterly shocked that this connection went unnoticed.

The excitement of becoming in-laws seems to push the worry that their kids are rushing into anything to the back of the minds of the Evans' and Chang family as the couples catch up excitedly about what has happened to them in the time they've been out of contact.

But Quinn is still concious of the fact her son is sitting there with his future wife and while she still doubts she sees the way they look at each other - like they'd give each other the world - and she hopes and hopes and _knows _that that will be enough.

* * *

**I didn't really know how to go for this one so I hope I did alright with it. I know it might seem weird that especially Quinn and Mercedes could fall out of touch for that length of time but with hectic family and work lives, it could happen to anyone and plus it had to be done to move the story along, haha!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please leave me messages on tumblr or PM's here if you want a prompt done in this story,**

**WickedSong x**


	10. Promises

**Promises,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : In the first chapter. This is from dollFACE who asked for one where Tina cheated on Mike and Quinn comforts him. I was at first unsure because I love Tina and then I also love Fabang and I don't mind Tike. So it was a weird one to write and I tried to keep her character intact while also showing how what she did affected Mike. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"You were away most of the summer! I just needed...someone!"_

_"And you think I didn't miss you? But I never did and never would do what _you _did."_

Whenever Tina walks past, those last words exchanged are the only ones that ever come to mind. He can no longer remember the good times with Tina Cohen-Chang, they are only marred, like she stepped on them or dragged them through dirt, when he remembers her confession only two days after he returned from a trip visiting relatives. She had sat him down and tearfully explained that while he had been away she had met some guy at the local pool and they had fooled around. It had been a lapse of judgement on her part, she had tried to insist, but Mike hadn't heard her. She apologised and apologised but he refused to hear her then. He felt like his trust had been broken by her. She had been his first love, his first time, his first everything and he felt as if she had completely backed out of some promise they had made to one another.

He felt like a fool.

In the here and now, at one of the first glee practices of the new school year, Tina keeps looking at him, nervously biting her lip or trying to catch his eye. Everyone knows they've broken up but no one, except, he suspects, the majority of the girls and Kurt, know the real reason. Pride's preventing him from filling everyone who doesn't know in but he reasons that their signifcant others have probably already done so. It's weird as well, not to be in a couple now. For a year that was who he was basically. And now he's not so sure what to be without her.

"Mike?"

He looks up and finds Quinn standing beside him, looking slightly concerned. "Are you alright?"

He sighs and shrugs. "Am I?"

Glee seemed to past without him noticing, too lost in his thoughts and now the choir room is almost empty, except for Tina who seems to be hovering around, trying to converse with him. Quinn sidles into the seat beside him so she seems to abandon that hope for now.

"Do you know?" Mike asks immediately. He figures the awkward small talk should be out of the way.

"The entire club do," Quinn informs him. She goes to place her hand on his shoulder but the action seems too much of a big step between them; two people who have hardly said a sentence to one another. So she pulls her hand back and faces straight ahead. "I know what it's like. But I've also inflicted that pain. Too many times to too many great guys."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up. It's in the past. Puck has Lauren, Finn has Rachel and Sam has Mercedes. It all worked out, as fate," the words catch in his throat because he thought he and Tina were 'soulmates', 'meant to be', 'true love,' whatever you want to call it. He clears his throat and finishes, "intended."

She nods emphatically. "And so sooner or later you'll forgive Tina. Because she did a horrible thing to you but she's by no means a terrible person. She made a mistake."

He's doubtful. "I might be able to forgive her, years down the line, but I don't think I'd be able to be with her again."

"You could surprise yourself Mike," Quinn says. "We tend to forgive the people we love a lot easier than we would think."

He gives a laugh, full of bitterness and resentment. "This is karma, you know? Kicking my ass and taking me to the ground." Quinn looks at him confused and he elaborates, "Tina and I got together while she was still with Artie."

"Well, karma is a bitch," Quinn says with a shrug and smile.

Mike can't seem to muster a smile. "Thanks, Quinn."

"Just promise me one thing?" she enquires.

He lifts his head and now he's looking straight at her. "What?"

"Talk to her. Please. You don't want to lose a girl who's great over some stupid mistake."

Quinn takes her books and leaves and Mike still needs to take the time to reflect.

It may have been a mistake and Tina is a good person inside but it's still something he can't seem to shake. So he stands up, puts his bag on his shoulder, and resolves that he will try to get through the hurt and the pain and confusion and find some way to forgive her, for the sake of everybody, but most of all himself.

Plus, he smiles at the reminder that he promised Quinn and he doesn't want to see what'll happen if he backs out of that promise.

* * *

**Hopefully, this was good but you'll have to give me reviews so I know if it is or not, you see.**

**Also, I've run out of prompts for this one so if you have any send them my way via a PM or a tumblr message at wickedsong . tumblr . com (no spaces).**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
